This invention relates generally to mixing devices for intermixing a plurality of fluids, and more specifically to motionless type mixing devices which do not employ moving parts.
Heretofore, motionless mixing devices have typically comprised conduits through which fluids to be intermixed are directed and in which a series of baffles is housed. Representative examples of such motionless mixing devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,286,992, 3,664,638 and 3,704,006. Typically they include a cylindrical conduit in which is housed a set of curved sheet-like elements arranged in alternating right-hand and left-hand curvature groups. Such devices may be used to intermix liquid resinous components to form a dispersed resinous product.
Though motionless type mixing devices have met with success in intermixing many types of fluids in various proportions they have met with less success in mixing fluids of widely varying viscosities and relatively large volumetric ratios. For example, such devices would not be capable of effectively and efficiently mixing 1,000 parts of a polymer having a viscosity of 50,000 poise with one part of a dye solution having a viscosity of 1 centipoise, in an effective and efficient manner. To achieve a sufficient mixing of such fluids the device would have to be quite lengthy with an attendant increase in size and cost. These difficulties are typically attributable to the presence of center dead spots when fluid flow is substantially laminar and to channeling effects occurring along the surfaces of the baffles and conduits where little if any intermixing occurs. Relatively poor plug flow characteristics have also been commonly experienced. To achieve a more thorough mixing a succession of such motionless mixing devices could, of course, be employed but such would be done at the expense of attendant space losses and added costs. The practical alternative to this solution would be the addition of moving parts such as a set of rotating vanes which, of course, would necessitate inclusion of auxiliary power means.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved mixing device for intermixing a plurality of flowing fluids.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved motionless mixing device for intermixing a plurality of fluids having widely varying viscosities and high volumetric ratios.
Another object of the invention is to provide a motionless mixing device for intermixing a plurality of flowing fluids without creating regions of laminar flow within the device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a motionless mixing device for intermixing a plurality of fluids without creating regions of channelled flow within the device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a motionless mixing device of relatively small and economic construction.